Girlfriends to Frenemies
by KrissyJ22
Summary: This is the story of how PezBerry went from being Girlfriends to frenemies. This starts with the episode 'Frenemies and continues along with the episodes in the season. There's slight Dantana Rated T now, it may change. I hope you give this a try, because you never know...
1. Chapter 1

**Girlfriends to Frenemies**

A/N: I've wanted to write this since I watched frenemies, and I finally started writing. So here you go! The story of how Pezberry went from girlfriends to frenemies.

_** ALL-KNOWING POINT-OF-VIEW**_

xXx

"Wrap it up por favor." The customer said to Santana. _I really hope she doesn't go all Lima Heights Adjacent on her._ Rachel thought. Then she saw Santana start to walk back to the counter.

"Ok, I was certain you were going to go all Lima Heights Adjacent and just throw those eggs all over her face just now." Rachel said excitedly._ I'm so proud of my baby_.

"No, I need this job. I'm saving to buy a car to drive my girl around and maybe even a noose to hang myself with." Santana replied, trying to mutter the last part, but Rachel still heard. Not really paying much attention to the beginning.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Rachel asked trying to see what was going on with her baby. When Santana didn't reply she kept going. "Talk to me."

"It's just not what I expected you know? I'm awesome, and I thought that when I came here that everyone would see that too." Santana replied sighing while cleaning off the table with Rachel's help.

"Babe, what are you talking about? You just had an international commercial like a month of getting here?" Rachel replied with confusion written on her face.

"Ok babe, but now wherever I go I'm known as the girl with the raging yeast infection. A couple, just yesterday, made me take their toast back because just looking at me made them loose their appetite for any bread products." Santana replied raising her voice a little. She then stopped all her motions, and turned to Rachel and said "I'm sorry I'm complaining, I'm fine" before walking off to the back to drop off the dirty dishes.

"Well obviously you're not. Look honey, it's ok that to complain to me it means you're finally dropping your walls and letting me in." Rachel said trying to get through to Santana.

"I think I just have this guilt trip with being with you because I was so awful to you in high school. Quinn and Britt hated you then too, _mostly because the way you dressed and because you walked with your feet pointing out_(She Mumbled), I made Quinn look like the boss, but it was mainly me leading the 'Hate on Rachel' parade, and I'm sorry."

"Babe look, I forgave you a_ long _time ago, not its up to you to forgive yourself. High schools over and now it's just you, me, and Kurt here now."

"Yes, and out of all three of us, I'm crapping the bed the hardest." Santana replied.

"I may be doing well right now, but one day it'll be you. You know all you need is a good ole' pampering." Rachel replied getting a good idea in her head.

"Oooh, you giving me the one of a kind Berry back massage?" Santana asked cheering up slightly.

"Better, I'm going to be on the cover of New York Magazine." She replied back.

"Babe, that's good, and I'm really pretending not to be jealous, no I'm just kidding, I'm really happy for you."

"Well it's just something the publicists set up for me to get introduced to the world. I really feel like this is it for me."

"Look babe, I'm really really happy for you, but I really don't see how this is pampering me?"

"Well there's going to models at the shoot and I think I have enough juice to see if you can be one of them. You'll get to do all this cool stuff, and get to keep these cool clothes. Are you in?"

"Hells yeah I'm in, right after I spit in these ladies eggs." Santana replied when she heard the bell ring for a new order.

xXx 

"Oh My Gosh! Can you believe all the amazing dresses that we pulled from this shoot? All of these girls are up and coming models. That girl over there is from Julliard, they're from Yale, and Harvard. Oh, and that girl over there, look but don't really look,-"

"Oh"

"-just got a role in a new season show as a Victorian prostitute. Ugh, I'm do nervous, but I don't know if it's because I'm excited or scared and I'm really-" Rachel said running over in her wardrobe and pointing at different groups of girls.

"Babe, babe , bae…calm down. You look amazing, own it. You're exactly where you're supposed to be." Santana said calming Rachel down a little.

"Thanks" Rachel replied back.

"Ok, now go…" Santana said.

_**Santana: You can be amazing **_  
_**You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug **_  
_**You can be the outcast**_  
_** Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love**_  
_** Or you can start speaking up **_

_**Rachel: Nothing's gonna hurt you**_  
_** the way that words do **_  
_**When they settle 'neath your skin **_  
_**Kept on the inside and no sunlight **_  
_**Sometimes a shadow wins **_  
_**But I wonder what would happen if you **_

_**Rachel and Santana (Rachel): Say what you wanna say **_  
_**And let the words fall out **_  
_**(Honestly) I wanna see you be brave **_  
_**With what you want to say **_  
_**And let the words fall out **_  
_**(Honestly) I wanna see you be brave **_

_**Rachel and Santana: **_  
_**I just wanna see you**_  
_** I just wanna see you**_  
_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I wanna see you be brave **_

_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I wanna see you be brave **_

_**Rachel: Everybody's been there, everybody's been stared down **_  
_**By the enemy **_  
_**Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing **_  
_**Bow down to the mighty **_

_**Rachel with Santana: **_  
_**Don't run, stop holding your tongue **_

_**Santana: **_  
_**Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live **_

_**Santana with Rachel: **_  
_**Maybe one of these days you can let the light in **_  
_**Show me how big your brave is **_

_**Rachel and Santana (Rachel): **_  
_**Say what you wanna say **_  
_**And let the words fall out **_  
_**(Honestly) I wanna see you be brave **_  
_**With what you want to say **_  
_**And let the words fall out **_  
_**(Honestly) I wanna see you be brave **_

_**Rachel and Santana: **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I wanna see you be brave **_

_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I wanna see you be brave **_

_**Santana: **_  
_**And since your history of silence **_

_**Santana with Rachel: **_  
_**Won't do you any good **_  
_**Did you think it would? **_

_**Rachel: Let your words be anything but empty **_

_**Rachel and Santana (Rachel): **_  
_**Why don't you tell them the truth? **_  
_**Say what you wanna say **_  
_**And let the words fall out **_  
_**Honestly I wanna see you be brave **_  
_**With what you want to say **_  
_**And let the words fall out **_  
_**Honestly (I wanna see you be brave!) **_

_**Santana: **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I wanna see you be brave! **_

_**Rachel: **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_

_**Rachel and Santana: **_  
_**I just want to see you be brave **_

_**Ziegfeld Girls: **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_  
_**I just wanna see you (Santana: Oooh) **_  
_**I just wanna see you **_

_**Santana and Rachel: **_  
_**I wanna see you be brave** _

_'I just kinda had this vision of me and Rach singing Brave by Sara Bareilles.'_ Santana thought, before being interrupted.

"Babe…Santana? Go get dressed!" Rachel whispered yelled.

"Ok" Santana replied.

xXx 

After Kurt got off the phone with Blaine, he came over to the area we were sitting… "Alright ladies remember we have band practice tonight." He said while doing this weird dance.

"Sorry Kurt but I just can't" Rachel said looking up from her phone.

"What babe why?" Santana asked confused.

"Don't start with me Santana, they're auditioning my under study today, and I have to be there. I told them it's ridiculous since I'd never miss a performance. I mean it has to be some type of insurance right?" Rachel said moving to grab her stuff and heading towards the door.

"Well if the babes not going neither am I." Santana replied

"Wha- guys we're in a bad we have to practice!" Kurt replied back thinking how this was unbelievable.

"Kurt! I would think that you'd understand all the emotional distress I'm under right now, and I need you guys to be a little supportive. I mean, it's really hard being a star." Rachel said walking out while putting her shades on her face.

Kurt looked towards Santana to see if she could explain the actions of her girlfriend, but all she did was shrug, and look off in the distance.

xXx 

"Beautiful dreamer…"

"We'll call" Rupert said to the lady on stage.

"Thank you." She replied.

After hearing over three dozen bad singers Rachel felt like she'd had enough.

"Well no wonder you hired me, for this part, no one can sing in this town." Rachel said.

" I hired you because you are spectacular." He replied.

"And also incredibly healthy, I even plan on wearing those face masks that Chinese people wear once we're up in running because I don't get sick. Which is why I won't need an understudy."

"The Union says you need an understudy, so does the producers, so do I." He said while drinking his coffee.

'Fine. Who's next." Rachel replied giving up.

"Only a few…ughh Santana Lopez!" He called out.

"What!" Rachel yelled. Then turned when she heard her girlfriend start singing.

** Don't tell me not to live,  
****Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!**

**Don't tell me not to fly  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
****Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade! **

**I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want,  
I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Armstein,  
****Here I am! **

**I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!**

_OMG, she sang that better than I did. Why didn't she tell me she was auditioning? And she looked like she was having the time of her life. I'm so proud of her. _

"Holy moly, that was amazing! Who are you? I mean who submitted you?" Rupert asked.

"Actually I had about this from Rachel, we're roommates and we went to high school together." Santana replied not seeing the hurt on Rachel's face.

_Just Roommates and we went to school together? No she's my girlfriend_? Rachel thought

"One high school created the two of you?" He asked looking back between the both of us.

"Rachel why didn't you tell me about her?" He asked. Rachel couldn't think of anything, but the fact Santana didn't say they were a couple.

After Santana left the stage the rest of auditions went by fast, and I was on auto-pilot the whole time.

_ xXx_

"You don't own the song." Kurt told Rachel while unpacking groceries.

"No, that song is Ms. Streisand as long as she was is on this earth, and once she goes its mine!" Rachel yelled. "I don't care that she auditioned, by why use my song?" She whispered.

"Do you understand how insane you sound?" Kurt asked before being interrupted.

"Hey roomies talking about me?" Santana asked while entering the house.

"No, why would you think that?" Kurt asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were auditioning?" Rachel yelled at Santana. Yes, she was happy for her but she was also pissed, for her not telling her, and because she didn't say they were a couple, that hurt her the most, because she already felt like Santana didn't really want to be with her, and that Santana thought of her the same way she was in high school.

"Because I thought it'd be a good surprise." Santana replied confusion written on her face.

"It was completely inappropriate for you to audition, and with that song?" Rachel yelled. "Fanny Brice is a New York Jew, you playing that role is like me being the Grand Marshall of the Mexican day parade. Rachel yelled.

"But if you weren't playing Fanny, if you weren't playing the lead, and I came home to say 'Hey babe I'm auditioning for the UNDERSTUDY, would you still feel so strongly?" Santana said getting mad that Rachel was mad she's auditioning for her understudy.

"I'm arguing on principal this is not personal Santana." Rachel replied back.

"Bullcrap Rachel! You have all this forgiveness about high school but the reality is that you love having something over me. With these past months you in rehearsal and me waiting tables is just sweet revenge for you, and you just can't stand that I might get mine too."

"What are you talking about Santana? I got you on the cover of New York Magazine!" Rachel yelled.

"Yeah, In the BACKGROUND!"Santana yelled. "You were practically glowing about it." Santana yelled at Rachel.

"Yes, because I was accomplishing something, it had nothing to do with you!" Rachel yelled back.

"It has everything to do with me. Every step you take in this city is filled by all the hate we gave you in high school, all of that ambition is you trying to prove us wrong, which is fine Rachel, whatever works for you, just don't try to say that it isn't." Santana said standing up from the couch she was sitting on.

"Can we just chill for a second I can make espressos." Kurt said trying to break them up.

"You know what **you** can't handle it, **you** can't handle that I'm making it, and you're begging to be my understudy!" Rachel yelled, then walked off toward her room, and pulled the curtains closed.

Santana followed, while still talking, and pulling the curtains back open. "Ok, you know what just admit that even with all of your years of singing lessons, and dancing lessons, and only child adoration from your two gay Broadway dads, that I am just as good as you, but unlike you I can still be popular in high school and still make it after graduation. Just admit that no matter what you do, and how far you go that you'll never be able to scratch that itch, you'll never be able to look down on me and redeem yourself, because I was better than you then and am better than you now, and will always be better than you. You are short, you are awful, and that is never gonna change!" Santana yelled at Rachel before she turned around and slapped her. Even though it hurt like hell, she put on a hard face.

"We're over, and I think you should move out." Rachel said to Santana.

"I Agree" Santana said before walking over to her vibrating phone.

"This is crazy! We are friends, and you guys are a couple!" Kurt yelled trying to put some sense in their heads.

"Not Really. Hello…Yeah good…ok well thank you for letting me know so soon." Santana said into the phone before turning to face Rachel. "See you at rehearsal Berry, I'm your new understudy." She said before walking out.

They were so angry that they didn't realize that they just lost each other.

_ xXx_

When Santana came in to rehearsal she went up to do her makeup. Then Rachel walked in.

"What are you doing?" Rachel yelled walking in.

"Putting make-up on, I have a bruise that needs covering." Santana replied before turning back to the mirror missing Rachel's face change for a split second then morph back into angry Rachel.

"Well you probably may not know this since you haven't been interested in Broadway since the day we started dating, but the star gets her own vanity. There's a perfectly good mirror upstairs for the understudy."

"Sorry Rachel, I forgot how much hooker make-up you have to put on to look close to good." Santana said standing up.

"I would totally slap you again." Rachel said

"I would love for things to get physical; I would hit you so hard that you wouldn't be able to wake up until you were old enough to play funny lady." Santana said back throwing her makeup case on the couch behind them.

"You will never play this part, I know you plan on trying to kill me with poison in my food, or having the girls push me off stage, but even then I will come back to life to play this part." Rachel replied getting close in Santana's face.

"Oooh, zombie fanny." Santana said.

"No, ghost fanny actually." Rachel replied.

"What's this? No fighting." Rupert said standing in the door.

"Rupert we can't do this Santana and I have a past." Rachel said

"This is why, other than her talent, why she is here. Do you want to fill this house? Then we need reporters, I have many trying to get the story of high school friends from Ohio who made it big in the same Broadway show who found love, happiness, and fame. You two need to be joined at the hip, and know everything Fanny. I don't know what happened in the past between you two and I don't care, all I want to see is happy puppies and rainbows from now until the end of the show." He said before leaving the room.

"At least we know who the dog and rainbow are." Santana said before walking out.

"The bathrooms upstairs!" Rachel yelled running after Santana.

She then realized that she lost the love of her life, but how she'd also do anything to keep her spot. Then she started singing…

**Every breath you take  
And every move you make  
Every bond you break,  
every step you take  
I'll be watching you **

**Every single day  
**** And every word you say  
Every game you play,  
every night you stay  
I'll be watching you**

**Oh, can't you see  
You belong to me?  
****How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake,  
every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you**

**Since you've gone  
I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night,  
I can only see your face  
I look around, but it's you  
I can't replace I feel so cold,  
and I long for your embrace  
****I keep crying baby, baby please,  
Oh, can't you see You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake,  
every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
Every move you make,  
every step you take**

**I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you  
I'll be watching you**

It was also that during this song Santana realized the same.

_xXx_

"We all can't live here anymore. One of us has to go." Rachel said.

"I have paid rent her for three months and even though I haven't gotten a bed, which I could've but Rachel thought that would be moving too fast, I have squatters rights." Santana replied back.

'Kurt you're the deciding vote." Rachel said not taking her eyes off Santana.

"Well I guess I should start packing now because we all know who's he's gonna choose." Santana said moving to gather her things, but stopping when Kurt started talking.

"Exactly..."Rachel replied.

"I'm not choosing neither of you, ok this is ridiculous we are friends I'm not going to let this break us apart. Kurt said.

"This is betrayal Kurt this is exactly how friends end." Rachel said.

"Rach she auditioned for your understudy how is this betrayal?" Kurt asked

"Let me break this down the whole point of an understudy is to hope the star never goes on. She only wins if I loose and I can't be around this negative energy anymore, this is my big break, and I'm not going to let her poisoning it." Rachel said furious.

"Wait a sec, even if she never went out on the stage this could be really big for her, and I can't believe how you can't find the generosity in your heart to see that."Kurt said.

"You know what you think she's just a babe in the woods, who's willing to eat the scraps off of my star sandwich, then you are wrong, she would kill for this spot."Rachel yelled.

"Yes, she's been awful to us but I believe her now." Kurt said.

"Look, see even pasty gay is siding with me!" Santana yelled.

"I'm not siding with anyone! I just want to order a pizza and talk this out!" Kurt yelled getting frustrated.

"You know what you guys can do whatever you want in this apartment, because I'm leaving, and you know what Santana? We were never a couple, we were just pretending ever since we did that stupid number in the choir room after graduation, when everyone one was all happy and supportive of us, but it was all crap because you and I have never been friends, never been a couple, never have and never will be!" Rachel regretted as soon as that left her mouth but it was to late. That was when Santana told her about her true feelings and put EVERYTHING on the line to be with her, friends, family, education, everything so she could keep dating Rachel.

"Rachel no…" Kurt said.

"You know what, let her leave, but do me a favor will you? Leave the mattress?" Santana said pushing back tears.

"I am on the brink of something most people never are, a dream come true. I'm not going to let two people who I thought meant the most to me bring me down…you know what I'm gone." After saying that Rachel started packing her things trying not to cry when she saw some shirts that Santana gave her, but still packed them.

When she was done packing and walked out of her room, Santana and Kurt stood up from the kitchen table, and Kurt and Rachel hugged, and when Rachel reached Santana she walked right by her to the picture of them on the day of their one-year anniversary, which was also their graduation day, and started tearing the picture into pieces and walking out of the house throwing the pictures in the air.

Santana was taking in air to keep from crying while she watched them fall to the ground. Santana turned back around trying to put on a brave face when Kurt looked at her, but it still hurt.

_xXx_

A/N: Thanks for reading I'll have the next chapter up shortly, and once I catch the story up with the show, ill update every week! Keep reading as I go, and leave reviews! Thanks!

~KrissyJ


	2. Chapter 2

Girlfriends to Frenemies

Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry, I have been out of town for a while, and didn't have wifi, but I've been extremely busy…still am, and wanted you guys to have some chapters so you wouldn't think I'm going M.I.A. Soooooo…here's chapter 2! Oh Yeah sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, don't have a beta, so work with me? And who watched Glee 100?! Yes! So many ideas!

_xXx_

_It's been 18 hours since Rachel moved out, but hey, who says I'm counting? _Santana thought that morning on her way to work. _Yes, I miss Rachel, a lot, but…no, no buts, she left it was her choice._

Yeah, but you could've stopped her…

_I am not finna have an inner argument with myself like crazy people do! What is wrong with me? I wonder were Rachel is staying now? _

_xXx_

"They kicked me out…" Rachel said to Elliot "I had nowhere else to go."

"Umm...Yeah come in you can stay here…you can sleep on the couch" Elliot said moving to make up the couch. When he turned around he saw Rachel starring at the couch like she disagreed with her sleeping there, then turned her head to the bed.

"Elliot, I really appreciate this, but after everything, I believe that the only way I can recover is by sleeping in a warm and comfy bed." Rachel explained to Elliot.

"Yeah sure…" He said moving to gather his stuff so he could sleep on the couch.

"Thank you." Rachel said moving to his bathroom to get ready for bed, then going to sleep.

_xXx_

"Ok so I want to start at the overturn, then I want to the entire show from top to bottom…Oh my gosh Elliot come on in!" Rachel said a week later at her rehearsal.

"Hey, sorry umm when you said you were going to be rehearsing I thought it was just going to be you running scales?" Elliot said walking in to the NAYADA room.

"Well since I have Tina Garshung Jr nipping at my heals here, I had to ask Rupert, my director, to ask Sydney, my producer, if I could have a full time band in my corner to call whenever I felt like practicing a full song to sing full voice, so I can keep my instrument really sharp. You can borrow them anytime you want." Rachel rambled off explaining to Elliot why she had a band.

"HaHa. Wow, you have your own band. That's impressive." Elliot replied. "Well in the meanwhile I had your rehearsal clothes dry cleaned, green-tea with honey lemon, and a key to my apartment." Elliot said naming off the items as he passed them to her.

"Awe, Elliot, thank you!" Rachel cooed. "What would I have done if you would've turned me at your door? I was like some heroine in a lost play…So you're sure you're ok with me living with you, like indefinitely?"

"Yeah, like I said my rent is so high, and I've been looking for a roommate anyway and…" Elliot replied back trying to see why they would kick her out. He's been trying to ask all week, but she'll change the subject.

"And now you have one, and you're my best gay!" Rachel replied excitedly.

"I really don't like being called that, it makes me feel like a pet." Elliot told Rachel.

"What do you mean it's so funny, you have done more for me in a week, than that trader did since graduation. I was just going to sing the entire Funny's Girl track, want to sing it with me?" Rachel asked Elliot.

"Tempting, but how about something more rock? I was going to suggest this for Pamela Lansbury, but I guess it'd be good as a duet?" Elliot said hanging Rachel the lyrics to the song.

"I think this is going to be a great start to a wonderful friendship…Hit it!" Rachel yelled tossing the paper across the room grabbing a mic.

**Elliott:**  
So this ain't the end, I saw you again today  
I had to turn my heart away, eeh  
Smiled like the sun, kisses for everyone  
And tales, it never fails, alright! 

**Rachel:**  
You lying so low into the weeds  
Yeah, bet you wanna ambush me

**Elliott (and Rachel):**  
You have me (down, down, down, down on my knees)  
Now, wouldn't you (Barracuda?)  
Oh, yeah (**Rachel:** Oooh!)

Back over time we were all trying for free  
You met up with porpoise and me, uh uh

**Rachel:**  
No right no wrong, selling a song, a name  
Whisper game  
And if the real thing don't do the trick

**Elliott and Rachel:**  
You better make up something quick  
(**Elliott:** You gonna) burn, burn, burn, burn, burn to the wick  
Now, woo, Barracuda?  
(**Rachel:** Awoo!) (**Elliott:** Oooh yeah!)  
(**Rachel:** Oh yeah)

"Sell me, sell you" the porpoise said  
Dive down deep now save my head

**Elliott:**  
You (**Rachel:** Oh!)  
I think you got the blues too, yeah

**Elliott (and Rachel):**  
(All that night and all the next)  
(Swam without looking back)  
Made for the western pools (silly, silly fools!)

**Elliott:**  
Oooh yeah!  
If the real thing don't do the trick

**Elliott and Rachel:**  
You better make up something quick  
(**Elliott:** You gonna) burn, burn, burn, burn, burn into the wick

**Elliott (Rachel):**  
Ooh, Barra-Barracuda (Barra-barracuda!)  
Yeah! Yeah! Oooh noo woah! Oooh! C'mon yeah yeah! (Ooh!)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah! Barracuda! (Ooh!)

**Elliott and Rachel:**  
Oh! Oh! Oh! (**Rachel:** Ooh, hey)

**Elliott:**  
Barracuda

**Elliott and Rachel:**  
Barracuda!

_Gosh that felt so good! It was great to get some steam out… _Rachel thought.

_xXx_

"Lady Hummel? Come here I need your tiny delicate lady hands to help me fasten this weave?" Santana sing-songed while standing in the mirror.

"Actually, it's Elliot…wow that's a lot of hair?" Elliot said.

"I take that as a compliment, it's all a part of my master plan to psyche out Rach-…Berry so I can play Fanny Brice. First comes some amazing hair, she loves my hair, then I'll wear some incredibly sexy rehearsal clothes, _because I know it'll turn her on which will distract her,_ and then I'm going to sneak into the theater and put up pictures of her in sophomore year when she was a little chunky, but she had the most adorable cheeks…ummm, to show her that once a fatty always a fatty. As God as my witness I will break her down. She needs to understand what she's missing. " Santana said, getting off track when she thought of the year she first started liking Rachel.

"Why'd y'all break up?" Elliot asked but when Santana didn't reply, and she looked like she was off in space, he said something he knew she'd reply to… "Girl that's so high school." Elliot said

"Life is very high school, just with bigger stakes, and if you knew berry the way that everyone else, and I do then you'd be applauding me. In the beginning it's all sunshine, and rainbows, but as soon as out go for something she wants there's a dark cloud that comes and whisks you away, and she will chew you up, and spit you out. She's like a Jewish Hillary Clinton." Santana said while placing the hair in her hands back down on the dresser.

"You know…I'm just here to get her sheet music, do you know where its at?" Elliot said sighing.

"Up her butt." Santana replied turning back towards Elliot.

"Seriously, she asked me to come and pick it up. I mean she's moving into my apartment, and-" Elliot stated before getting interrupted.

"Whoa whoa whoa, she's what?" Santana asked. "How could you do that to me" Santana said starting to raise her voice. "You are such a traitor."

"A, I hardly even know you, and B, she needed the place to stay, and I needed the money." Elliot said defending himself.

"You need money?" Santana asked then continued once she saw him nod his head. "I think Auntie Snix can help you out with that…" She said with a faraway look on her face.

_xXx_

Santana and Elliot were at a booth talking about how 'Auntie Snix' could get him money, when Rachel walked in.

"Rachel you're late!" Their boss said.

"I know, but I'm here now.' She replied.

"Table five has been waiting for you…" He told her before walking away.

"Here we go…" Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Rachel!" Santana said.

"What is going on here? What's going on we have a plot against her remember?" Rachel said

"Actually I'm paying Elliot here to run lines with me, because they will be perfect by the time you get injured and leave you on the sidelines disfigured, or did that already happen?" Santana said

"For the thousandth time Santana that will never happen, I gave you the apartment, I gave you Kurt, but you'll never ever play this part, but you cant take my new best friend." Rachel said

"Rachel, you don't own him." Kurt butted in.

"Shut up traitor!" She yelled back

"Rachel there's a couple, who comes here every year for the wife's birthday, and they request a number, her name is Gloria and she requests a certain song…" Their boss said coming to the area they were at.

"Happy Birthday?" Rachel asked.

"No, Gloria by Laura Branigan?" He asked.

"Well, even though I'm on break ill take this one since Rachel clearly cant do this. Back me up bestie?" Santana asked pulling Elliot with her.

"How about you back us both up while we sing and you tell us who's best at the end? Rachel asked before they started singing…

**Santana:**  
Gloria, you're always on the run now  
Running after somebody, you gotta get him somehow

**Elliott:**  
I think you've got to slow down before you start to blow it  
I think you're headed for a breakdown, so be careful not to show it

**Elliott and Santana:**  
You really don't remember, was it something that he said?  
Are the voices in your head calling Gloria?  
Gloria, don't you think you're fallin'?

_Santana and Elliot are **way** to close to wach other, I have to break this up._Rachel thought as she saw them leaning into each other, and smiling hard.

**Rachel:**  
If everybody wants you, why isn't anybody callin'?  
You don't have to answer  
Leave them hangin' on the li-ine, oh-oh-oh, calling Gloria

**Rachel with Elliott (Spotlight Diner Workers):**  
Gloria (Gloria), I think they got your number (Gloria)  
I think they got your alias (Gloria)  
That you've been living under (Gloria)  
But you really don't remember  
(**Rachel:** was it something that they said?)  
Are the voices in your head calling Gloria?  
Gloria!

_No Elliot! Get off my baby!_ Santana thought as she saw them rubbing body to body

**Santana (with Spotlight Diner Workers):**  
A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, (Gloria)  
Don't you think you're (fallin')?  
If everybody (wants you)

**Elliott and Santana:**  
Why isn't anybody callin'?  
You don't have to answer  
Leave them hangin' on the li-ine, oh-oh-oh

**Elliott and Santana with Rachel (Spotlight Diner Workers):**  
Calling Gloria  
Gloria (Gloria)

**Elliott and Rachel with Santana (Spotlight Diner Workers):**  
I think they got your number (Gloria)  
I think they got your alias (Gloria)  
That you've been living under (Gloria)

**Santana:**  
But you really don't remember, (**Rachel:** Oooh!)

**Elliott (Rachel and Santana):**  
Was it something that they said? (Oooh!)  
Are the voices in your head (Oooh!)  
Calling (**with Santana and Rachel:** Gloria?)

**Elliott with the Spotlight Diner Workers:**  
Gloria! (**Santana:** Ooh Gloria)

**Rachel (with the Spotlight Diner Workers):**  
Ooh (Gloria!) (**Santana:** Oooh!)

**Santana (Rachel and the Spotlight Diner Workers):**  
(**Rachel:** Ooh!) (Gloria!)  
I think they got your number (**Rachel:** Ooh!)  
(Gloria!)  
Gloria! (**Rachel:** Ooh!)

**Spotlight Diner Workers:**  
Gloria! (**Santana:** Ooh-oh!)

**Rachel (with the Spotlight Diner Workers):**  
(Gloria!)  
(**Santana:** Do-do) (**with Santana:** Uh oh!)

**Rachel and Santana with the Spotlight Diner Workers:**  
Gloria! (**Santana:** Gloria!)

**Rachel:**  
Ooh!

**Spotlight Diner Workers:**  
Gloria! (**Santana:** They gotcha, they gotcha number!)

**Rachel and Santana with the Spotlight Diner Workers:**  
Gloria!

_Throughout the whole song Rachel and Santana was playing human tug-a-war with Elliot and battling each other while singing._

"Alright Starchild, it's time to settle this once and for all. Who's better?" Santana said to Elliot once the song was over.

"You're both pretty, and…I'm not going to pick sides or choose or whatever." Elliot replied back.

"Yeah well sometimes you have to…" Rachel said

"Well maybe, but not me and not for this. You know what until y'all ca figure this out; I'm out of the band. Santana you can find a new scene partner, Rachel you can still be my roommate, but I'm not your new gay…and **Kurt **you may be used to this craziness, but I'm not. I'm over it." Elliot yelled before walking out of the restaurant.

_xXx_

Kurt was starting to get tired off their arguing so he tried to sit them down to talk…

"There's no point in trying to make peace Kurt, I'm not interested." Rachel said.

"Neither am I, although if you could clear out some space here I'd be happy to do this Lima Heights style. Two men enter one man leaves."

"I'm going to give you both one last time to act like adults and put the stupidity away." Kurt said trying to help them out.

"OK my feelings are my feelings Kurt and they're not going to change even if Santana admits she was wrong." Rachel said "You broke this, you broke us up."

"No, I didn't but I'm going to break something, but you're literally the most selfish bitch, I've ever met, or dated for that matter." Santana replied back feeling bad for calling Rachel a bitch.

"**Ok** we promised each we'd stick together for two years, you guys didn't even last for two months. You guys don't care about no one but yourselves. What about me, what about the fact that **I** lost a roommate or that you scared Elliot so much that he's thinking about quitting the band?" Kurt asked

"This isn't about the band Kurt, Santana and I are both professionals." Rachel stated.

"Yeah, lots of bands hated each other and still sucked as a band." Santana said.

"You know what, you guys don't have to worry about the band. Yall are out. Im goigt to start a new band with Elliot and Dani, its going to be trio." Kurt said standing up to leave.

"Wait so my own girlfriend has agreed to kick me out of the band?" Santana asked.

"Wait! What? When did you and Dani start dating?" Rachel asked _How could she just move on with someone else so fast? Did she really love me or not._

"Your new girlfriend wants to sing, and she can't do that with you two arguing all the time." Kurt replied ignoring Rachel. "Look here is a flier for our first gig, I hope you guys can stop fighting to come and watch us." Kurt said starting to walk away.

"Thank you Kurt I know I'll be there, I don't know about Santana." Rachel said before he was completely gone.

'I'll be there." Santana replied.

_xXx_

At the gig, Kurt started talking about Santana and Rachel in code, and then they started singing, and

while he was talkin

g Santana and Rachel made a truce not to ruin Kurt's night…

**Kurt (Dani and Elliott):**  
Hey, life, look at me  
I can see the reality (Beware of The Happening!)  
'Cause when you shook me, took me outta my world

**Kurt with Dani and Elliott:**  
I woke up.  
Suddenly I just woke up  
To The Happening!

**Kurt (Dani and Elliott):**  
(Oo oo) When you find (Oo oo)  
That you left the future behind (Beware of The Happening!)  
'Cause when you got a tender love you don't

**Kurt with Dani and Elliott:**  
Take care of  
Then you better beware of  
The Happening  
Woah!

**Dani (Elliott and Kurt):**  
One day you're up (One day you're up)  
Then you turn around (When you turn around)  
You find your world (You find your world)  
Is tumbling down (Is comin' down)  
It happened to me (**with Elliott and Kurt:** and it can happen to you)

(Oo oo) I was sure, (Oo oo) I felt secure  
Until love took a detour (Beware of The Happening!)  
Yeah! I'm riding high on top of the world

**Dani with Elliott and Kurt:**  
It happened  
Suddenly it just happened  
The Happening!

**Elliott (Dani and Kurt):**  
But I saw my dreams (Oo oo) torn apart (Oo oo)  
When love walked away from my heart (Beware of The Happening!)  
And when you lose a precious love you need

**Elliott with Dani and Kurt:**  
To guide you  
Something happens inside you  
The Happening!  
Oooh!

**Elliott (Dani and Kurt):**  
Now I see life (Now I see life)  
For what it is (For what it is)  
It's not of dreams (It's not of dreams)  
It's not of bliss (It's not of bliss)

**Elliott (with Dani and Kurt):**  
(It happened to me and) it can happen to you (**Dani and Kurt:** Once!)

**Kurt and Elliott (Dani):**  
And then it happened (And then it happened)  
Oo, and then it happened (Oo! It happened!)  
Oo, (Uh!) and then it happened (And then it happened)  
Oo, and then it happened (And then it happened!)

**Kurt (Elliott and Dani):**  
(Oo oo) Is it real? (Oo oo) Is it fake?  
Is this game of life a mistake? (Beware of The Happening!)  
'Cause when I lost the love I thought was mine

**Kurt with Dani and Elliott:**  
For certain  
Suddenly I start hurtin'

**Kurt (Dani and Elliott):**  
(The Happening!)  
I saw the light (Oo oo) too late (Oo oo)  
When that fickle finger of fate (Beware of The Happening!)  
Yeah! It came and broke my pretty balloon

**Kurt with Elliott and Dani:**  
I woke up  
Suddenly I just woke up

**Kurt (Elliott and Dani):**  
(The Happening!)  
So sure, (Oo oo) I felt secure (Oo oo)  
Until love took a detour (Beware of The Happening!)  
'Cause when you got a tender love you don't

**Kurt with Dani and Elliott:**  
Take care of,  
Then you better beware of  
The Happening  
Woah oh!

xXx

The next day Rachel went to the loft because she didn't feel comfortable washing her delicates at Elliot's house, and she remembered that she left panties in Santana's new dresser, so she went to get some. When she went through the draw she saw Santana panties in there now and couldn't tell which were hers, and he also saw a candle.

"What are you doing going through my panties Rachel?" Santana asked Rachel, not in the mood for an argument.

Rachel didn't know what to say so she made something up. "Well before you moved in and placed all you hooker panties in, this draw was full of scented candles. Elliot's lovely but he seems to only cook with curry." Rachel said

"Please you loved those panties, and can we just talk about how you had a draw of candles?" Santana asked making jokes.

"You know it's funny but I realized I didn't have any girl friends in New York city other than you, and now I don't have that." Rachel said to Santana.

"Yeah I guess you're right, you were my only girlfriend…" Santana said taking it to another meaning.

"Santana I just don't get it, why my part?" Rachel asked.

"To tell you the truth, it was just supposed to be a surprise, just to show you that I was trying, but then we got into the fight, and I realize that even if it is just the understudy, that this could be good for me. IF you were me and you got the understudy you'd be doing anything to get the part, and that's just what I'm doing." Santana said trying to be honest.

Then the doors opened to the loft, and the new trio walked in.

"Wow you two in a room alone together and you're still alive? That has to be an improvement." Kurt said trying to be funny.

"I was just leaving…" Rachel said heading towards the door. She didn't want to be in the same room with Santana anymore, maybe it was because of her and Dani happening so fast.

"Yea, me too…" Santana replied moving to leave also. Rachel slowed down so she could walk with Santana when Dani started talking.

"No babe stay? Then I'll feel less guilty for being ok with Kurt kicking you out of the band." Dani said in a sweet voice. Rachel was starting to get very jealous.

"I have to go to work…" Santana said back sweetly. Rachel was definitely hurt by that.

"Hey for the record, I think you both are awesome, and if you could at least start working together and patch things up I would love to work with you." Elliot said trying to get them to stop their argument.

Santana glanced over at Rachel to see her reaction, but before she could she shot his idea down… "Well, I don't see that happening any time soon, and I have to go to rehearsal." Rachel said walking out, leaving Santana to have to agree.

"Yeah, me neither." She said, then turned to Elliot and Kurt muttering 'You're a trader', before kissing Dani's cheek, and walking out after Rachel, who heard and saw the whole thing.

xXx

Rachel started singing a song that herself and Santana used to sing all the time, and Santana, Kurt, Dani, Elliot, and what felt like more, also song it at the same time.

**Tina (with Artie, Blaine and Sam):**  
I know this pain  
(Why do you lock yourself up in these chains?)

**Blaine:**  
No one can change your life except for you

**Artie:**  
Don't ever let anyone step all over you

**Blaine with Artie, Sam and Tina:**  
Just open your heart and your mind (**Blaine:** Mmm)

**Sam with Artie, Blaine and Tina:**  
Is it really fair to feel this way inside? (**Sam:** Oh!)

**Kurt with Elliott and Dani:**  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry

**Blaine:**  
Don't you know?

**Artie and Tina with Blaine and Sam:**  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way

**Artie, Blaine and Sam (Tina):**  
(If you hold) Hold on for one more day

**Blaine, Tina and Sam with Artie:**  
If you hold on for one more day  
Things'll go your way

**Tina and Blaine with Artie and Sam:**  
Hold on for one more day

**Rachel:**  
Mmm... You can sustain (You can sustain)  
Or are you comfortable with the pain?

**_As Rachel was singing she thought of the good times when she would come home from work, and Santana would have a nice dinner ready for them, and the days when she worked overtime and would come home late, how Santana would be on the couch, and she'd grab her hand and let her cuddle with her in her bed, and so much more. She was just wishing that everything could go back to normal, and how she'd couldn't wait for that day._**

**Santana:**  
You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness (No baby)  
You got yourself into your own mess (**Rachel:** Oooh)

**_As Santana sang, she was thinking how everything going on between Rachel and herself was her fault, if she just hadn't auditioned, or shouldn't have talked, and yelled back at her. She wished she could erase everything that happened and do it again, and she couldn't wait to fix things with rachel._**

**Kurt with Elliott:**  
Lettin' your worries pass you by (**Dani with One Three Hill:** Lettin' your worries pass you by)  
Baby, Don't you think it's worth your

**Kurt, Elliott and Dani:**  
Time  
To change your mind? (**Elliott with One Three Hill:** No! no!)

**_As Kurt was singing he thought of how he wished things were better between Rachel and Santana, don't get him wrong he liked Dani, but Rachel and Santana or Pezberry, it's what Brittany calls them, was true, once in a lifetime love, and he couldn't wait for the day when they started to get back together.  
_**  
**Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina:**  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry

**Blaine:**  
Don't you know?

**Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina:**  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way

**Artie, Blaine and Sam (Tina):**  
(If you hold) Hold on for one more day

**Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina:**  
If you hold on for one more day  
Things'll go your way (**Rachel:** Things'll go your way)

**Tina with Blaine, Artie and Sam:**  
Hold on for one more day

**Kurt with Elliott and Dani:**  
Some day somebody's gonna make you want to  
Turn around and say goodbye (**Santana:** And say goodbye!)  
Until then baby are you going to let them  
Hold you down and make you cry (**Santana:** Oooh)

**Blaine:**  
Don't you know

**Artie and Tina with Blaine and Sam:**  
Don't you know (**Kurt:** No!) things can change (**Kurt:** No!)  
Things'll go your way

**Tina with One Three Hill, Sam and Artie (with Blaine):**  
If you hold (**Blaine**: Hold on) (for one more day)

**Rachel (Tina):**  
(Yeah) Just hold on! (**Blaine:** Hold on) (Hold on!)  
(Don't you know!) (**Santana:** Hold on)

**Blaine:**  
Don't you know?

**Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina:**  
Don't you know things can change  
Things'll go your way (**Dani:** Way!)

**Santana with One Three Hill, Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina:**  
If you hold (**Blaine:** Hold on) (**Tina with Blaine and Santana:** for one more day,)

**Santana with One Three Hill and Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina:**  
Hold on

**Artie and Tina with Blaine, Sam and One Three Hill:**  
Hold on for one more day  
'Cause it's gonna go your way

**Elliott and Dani with One Three Hill, Blaine, Sam, Artie and Tina:**  
Hold on for one more day

**Elliott with Dani and Kurt:**  
Things'll go your way (**Rachel with Artie:** Things'll go your way)

**Kurt, Elliott and Dani:**  
Hold on for one more day

After the song was over, they all went back to work, and thought the same thing, holding on for a few days instead of giving up, can help them start the plan to get everything back to normal.

xXx

A week later, everything was going great, there weren't any big arguments with Rachel and Santana, well until Kurt came from the back of the diner saying how Glee was officially over, and that Sue's not backing down. We hopped a plan and were back on the way to Lima, the place where good and bad things happened in their relationship.

xXx

A/N: Again, sorry for the wait, but here's one chapter, ill have the other up shortly. Thanks for being patient with me. The next chapter is episode 100.

~KrissyJ


	3. Chapter 3

Girlfriends to friends

Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3!

xXx

_So everyone was heading back to the choir room, to say their goodbyes, to the place they love, and the place where the good of their lives started. Don't get me wrong, I know this is a sad day for McKinley, and we have come back to reflect on everything the glee club has meant to us, but still, I figured they'd put up a poster saying 'Welcome back Rachel Berry!', I mean no confetti, no red carpet, even though I call. I'm the biggest Broadway star this school has ever seen. What the hell? Everyone was congratulating me and Mercedes for our accomplishments, I get she's wrote a couple of songs, big whoop. There's only one way to_ make_ sure of_ _my God given superiorities, and that s to sit front and center in the 'Rachel Berry' chair. I guess Mercedes was thinking the same, because she started racing me to the chair._

"Greet each other." Kurt whispered to me and Mercedes.

"Hello Rachel, I am so happy to hear about all of your…success." Mercedes gritted out.

"Well thank you so much Mercedes and you are looking well." Rachel replied back.

"Thank you, now if you'd excuse me ill make my way to the back of the bus." Mercedes said moving to the back.

As she was moving back, Mr. Schue wrote '100' on the board.

"100 lessons" Mr. Schue started.

"Can I have Finn's plaque when we clear this place out?" Puck asked interrupting him.

"No the plaque's stay here, Lillian and Finn belong here, at McKinley. It means…so much to me that you guys could come back on such short notice, to celebrate the past few years. To sit in this room one last time and sing. Your assignment is to sing a song we've already song and re-event it. Back in the day, I would give an assignment and show you what I was looking for." Mr. Schue said

"Whooo" Everyone yelled.

"See y'all whooping and cheering now, but just wait till he starts rapping." Santana said cutting everyone off.

"No there won't be any hip hop, but I thought I'd bring in someone who saved glee club once, well the auditorium. From Broadway I bring to you Ms. April Rhodes." Mr. Schue said.

'Hey y'all!" She yelled walking in.

"She once taught me how to steal meat by putting it in my vagina." Everyone heard Tina whisper to Marley.

They talked for a while, and then April brought everyone over to the piano, and passed around champagne glasses, talking about the events that happened while she was on Broadway.

"So says to me, April Rhodes you sing like an angel, and make love like a tiger, but the ole ball and chains got your number so I got to set you loose. Do you know what he did? He bought me an island! Yep, I own my own island in the Caribbean called the Santa April Rodeo. Long nights with my sexy workers, and the mastur-" April said

_I wish Santana would buy me an island. _Rachel thought before she could stop herself.

"Ok! Thanks for that lady power" Mr. Schuster said interrupting her.

"Why are we holding these plastic bottles though?" Artie asked laughing at April.

"Because we are about to pop this champagne and have some bubbly! They're virgin, like you will be for a while, and besides will wants us to sing the best songs the glee club has ever did, so we're about to raise our glass!" April yelled pointing at Unique.

_Rachel saw from the corner of her eyes an interaction between Ryder and Unique, but didn't say anything, and decided to just smile._

"Wait, the glee club never did raise your glass, the warblers did?" Blaine said to April.

"That explains why I never hated it when I think about it. I've always had a soft spot for prep school boys." She said back before starting to sing.

**April:**  
Right right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealio?

**Will:**  
I love when it's all too much  
5 AM turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll? (**April:** Ner-nener-nener-ner-nener woah!)  
Party crasher, Penny snatcha'

**April and Will:**  
Call me up if you are gangsta'

**_Rachel saw Santana doing her gangster impression, and started smiling, and licked her lips, because it always turned her on._**

Don't be fancy  
Just get dancy  
Why so serious?

**April and Will with New Directions and Alumni:**  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

**_While Rachel was twerking she saw from the corner of her eye Ryder grinding against Unique _**_(This actually did happen)**, and also saw Santana looking at her but, and started smiling.**_

Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

**April (with Will, New Directions and Alumni):**  
Slam slam oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand?  
(We should just freak out)  
Freak out already!

Can't stop coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
(It's so on right now)  
It's so on right now

**Will with New Directions and Alumni (April):**  
Party crasher, panty snatcha' (Oh yeah!)  
Call me up if you a gangsta' (Oh yeah!)

**Will with April, New Directions and Alumni:**  
Don't be fancy  
Just get dancy  
Why so serious?

**April and Will with New Directions and Almuni:**  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks

Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

**April:**  
Oh no, my glass is empty!  
That sucks!

**April and Will with New Directions and Alumni:**  
So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool (**April:** Treated like a fool)

**Will with New Directions and Alumni:**  
You could choose to let it go (**April:** Choose to let it go)  
We can always, we can always

**April and Will:**  
Party on our own

**_Rachel ran up the bleachers with everyone and stood by Santana and hey danced together waiting to run back out dancing._**

**April:**  
So raise your!

**April with Will, New Directions and Alumni  
**So raise your glass!

**Will (and April) with New Directions and Alumni:**  
If you are wrong (**April:** Yeah yeah!)  
In all the right ways  
(All my underdogs), we will never be, never be  
(Anything but loud)

**_Rachel saw Santana and the other members of the Unholy Trinity do a move from say a little prayer from when they auditioned, and started laughing when they were twerking afterwards._**

And nitty gritty (dirty little freaks)  
So raise your glass (**April:** so raise your glass)  
(**New Directions and Alumni:** if you are wrong) if you are wrong  
(**New Directions and Alumni:** In all the right ways)  
All my underdogs (**April:** Oh yeah yeah ah!)  
We will never be never be!

**April and Will with New Directions and Alumni:**  
Anything but loud  
(**April:** And nitty gritty) (**Will:** And nitty gritty) dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on! and come on! and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on! and come on! and  
Raise your glass! (**Will:** For me) (**April:** Just come on and come and)  
Raise your glass!

**April and Will:**  
For me!

**_That was the happiest Rachel and Santana had been in a long time, and Kurt knew that by looking at them hug at the end of the song, that they still loved each other, and that he needed to work fast to get them back together._**

xXx

Santana was looking for Brittany, and after a few minutes, the bell rang again and she started looking for Rachel and as she was walking by looking for Rachel to apologize, she saw Brittany writing on a classroom board, and decided to walk in.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing?" Santana asked walking in.

"I'm trying to prove a hypothesis." Brittany replied.

"And whose forcing you to do that?" Santana asked

"My professors, they say I have the most gifted mind in a generation. She then went on telling Santana about when they asked her a long equation problem, and clapped when she got it right. She sat down looking at Santana. "I just wish things could go back to normal when I wasn't a mathematical genius and all I wanted to do was scissor you and talk to my cat." She continued.

Santana ignored that comment and thought of a good idea. "Why don't we have a threesome? Call up the unholy trinity?" She asked…

xXx

**Brittany, Quinn, and Santana:**  
Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah  
Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah

**Quinn:**  
Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

**Brittany:**  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

**Quinn with Brittany and Santana:**  
Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

**Santana with Brittany and Quinn:**  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping (**Santana and Brittany:** under)  
(**Quinn:** With a taste) of a poison paradise

**Brittany with Quinn and Santana:**  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Ah ah ah ah

**Santana:**  
It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

**Quinn and Brittany with Santana:**  
Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

**Santana with Brittany and Quinn:**  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping (**Brittany and Santana:** under)  
(**Quinn:** With a taste) of a poison paradise

**Brittany with Quinn and Santana:**  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

**Brittany:**  
Don't you know that you're toxic (**Quinn and Santana:** Ah ah ah ah)

**Brittany, Quinn and Santana:**  
Oh, o-oh, ah ah ah  
Oh, o-oh, ah ah ah

**Quinn with Brittany (and Santana):**  
With a taste of your lips  
(I'm on a ride)  
(You're toxic I'm slipping) (**Brittany and Santana:** under)  
(**Quinn:** With a taste) of a poison paradise (**Santana**: Oohh)  
I'm addicted to (you)  
Don't you (know that you're toxic)

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a (ride)  
You're toxic (**Quinn and Santana:** I'm slipping) (**Santana:** under) (**Brittany:** Toxic)  
(**Quinn:** With a taste) of a poison paradise

**Brittany with Quinn (and Santana):**  
(I'm addicted to you)  
Don't you (know that you're toxic)

**Brittany with Quinn (Santana):**  
Intoxicate me now (Ooh)  
With your lovin' now (Ooh)  
I think I'm ready now

**Quinn (Santana):**  
I think I'm ready now (Ooh)

**Brittany with Quinn (Santana):**  
Intoxicate me now (Ooh)  
With your lovin' now (Ooh)  
I think I'm ready now

**Brittany, Quinn, and Santana:**  
Ah ah ah ah

**_All throughout the song Rachel was thinking how sexy Santana was and how she needed to end this stupid argument between them, because she saw how Brittany was looking at Santana throughout the whole song._**

**_All throughout the song everyone noticed that Quinn's new boyfriend wasn't paying attention at all, and when they asked him what he thought and he couldn't think of anything but energetic, they called him on it, but Quinn stood up for him so when the bell rand they just left._**

"Well you were great as usual." Santana said to Brittany.

"No I was I was 1/10 off the whole last measure." Brittany said

"What Britt, you're n amazing dancer you were perfect." She said to Brittany.

"No I wasn't…I should just stick to the things I know, alguritums, and staring in my hit internet show." Brittany said before walking out.

xXx

"Hello everyone I'm Brittany S. Pierce and Fondue for two has been on hiatus because turns out I'm a genius. I'm currently here with non mathematical geniuses Rachel Berry, and Mercedes Jones. Question Rachel, you're currently rehearsing fulltime on a lead role in a play, you work a singing waitress fulltime job, and you enrolled fulltime as a student in NAYADA." Brittany said while looking at the camera.

"That is correct." Rachel said

"Would you agree that it is irresponsible to leave New York for no other reason than t come see a samll glee club ending?" Brittany started.

"Wait what?" Rachel asked.

"When are the lies going to stop, you don't even live in New York, I'm not even sure you've been."Brittany yelled.

"Britt, you went with me went to New York." Rachel whispered.

"Don't change the subject." Brittany replied then smiled.

"Are your cats making out?!" Rachel yelled and they all turned to see Brittany's cats licking all over each other.

"Yes they are. Mercedes Jones, is it true that you are actually a great dancer, but hid it to you could quote 'park and bark'?" Brittany asked

"No comment." Mercedes replied.

"Great. Do you ladies know what song you'll be singing for 's assignment this week?" Brittany asked them.

"Yes, I do…Defying gravity…What?!" They said at the same time.

"You can't do that me and Kurt are doing that just switching parts so I can belt out the last note." Rachel replied to Mercedes

"That isn't changing the song you can do that!" Mercedes yelled.

"Well let's settle this the old fashioned way." Rachel said

"A diva off? Bring it." Mercedes asked

xXx

Santana, Puck, Artie, and Mike were all texted by Quinn's boyfriend to meet them at Breadstix. They weren't going to go, but its breadstix, who could pass that up? They heard him yelling their names, to sit with them and they started talking when they got to the table.

"Hey guys." Puck said

"Hey, Santana Lopez. Word on the street is that you're owed money, and I'm a lesbian, but I'm in to that." Santana said greeting him with a hand shake.

"Mike Chang, Asian dancer." Mike said also shaking his hand.

"Artie Abrams. It may look like I'm a dweeb in a wheelchair, but I'm dating a hot cheerleader.

"What about Quinn? How would you describe Quinn in one sentence." He asked them.

"She's constantly surprising you. Like one year she showed up to school in the fall and decided she wanted to be a skank." Mike started.

"She died her hair pink; she got a Ryan Seacrest tattoo and lit a piano on fire." Santana said listing off things she did.

"Wait wait, piano?" He asked interrupted by Quinn

"Hahahaha…They're just messing with you. Honey I left my purse in the car with my make-up, and some lady things would you mind getting it for me?" Quinn asked him softly.

"Sure, no worries." He replied

When he was gone Puck questioned Quinn on her behavior.

"What the hell was that?" Puck asked

"I'm trying to present myself in a particular way, his family is royalty, and if I can get in that, my life would is set." Quinn stated

"How do you cover up the tattoo, magic?" Santana asked her curious.

"I pay my roommate to apply three bases of makeup there every time before I see him." She replied

"Does he know about us, about Beth?" Puck asked.

"I will tell him everything when I'm ready." Quinn replied

**_Santana saw how hurt Puck was that Quinn didn't tell her boyfriend about him and Beth, and she understood because she was hurt when Rachel wouldn't let her meet her dads._**

xXx

"Alright everybody, I wish I could say this week isn't about competing against each other, but we have our last diva-off. Apparently the only song we can sing in a diva-off is defying gravity." Mr. Schue said walking in.

"Wait, we have to listen to Kurt mess that last note all up again?" Santana asked

"For the last time, I did it on purpose." Kurt gritted out.

"And after our performance, we'll have you guys vote who's the best diva and glee club star, myself or Mercedes." Rachel said butting in.

**_Before they song they both thought about how throughout all their lives all they wanted was to feel chosen, and accepted._**

**Mercedes:**  
Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same

**Kurt:**  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game

**Rachel:**  
Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep

**Mercedes:**  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!

**Kurt:**  
It's time to try defying gravity

**Mercedes:**  
I think I'll try defying gravity

**Rachel:**  
Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity

**Mercedes:**  
And you won't bring me down, no

**Rachel:**  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cause someone says they're so

**Mercedes:**  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try I'll never know!

**Rachel:**  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost

**Kurt:**  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at

**Rachel:**  
Much too high a cost

**Mercedes:**  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity

**Rachel:**  
Kiss me goodbye

**Mercedes:**  
I'm defying gravity

**Rachel:**  
I think I'll try defying gravity

**Mercedes:**  
And you won't bring me down

**Rachel:**  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity

**Mercedes:**  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

**Rachel:**  
I think I'll try defying gravity

**Kurt:**  
And you won't bring me down

**Rachel:**  
Bring me down (**Mercedes:** down)

"That song should be on the Broadway." April said after they all were finished.

"Aright let's stop fooling around, and start voting." Mercedes said walking to the front.

"Actually let's just take a breath and think how amazing those performances were. We'll sleep on it and vote tomorrow, but for right now, you're all winners." Mr. Schue said trying to make a little peace before tomorrow.

xXx

"Night takes pawn!" Brittany yelled through the bullhorn, watching the live chess match. "Kiki your move…clever for a phone…" Brittany said talking to her siri after they made a move.

"Brittany what the hell is this?" Santana asked walking up sitting next to her on the Cafeteria outside steps.

"The chess club is helping me recreate the historic 1972 world championship between…" Brittany talked on. Santana was getting scared about what was going on with her best friend and wasn't afraid to admit it.

"This is freaking me out, this is not you, you love to dance. I know you feel like you don't have it and you're rusty, but you'll get it back, and ill prove it to you. Let's do a number together?" Santana asked trying to get Brittany back to doing what she loves.

"No, those days are over, this is my life now. Bishop to E3!" She yelled getting back to the chess game.

xXx

**_Rachel and Mercedes were trying to convince this year's glee club to vote for them, telling them reasons they should win, and more._**

xXx

"So you two are getting hitched." April said to Kurt and Blaine. "When the happy occasion?" She asked.

"We actually don't know yet." Blaine said looking to Kurt.

"Yeah we want the long engagement." Kurt said finishing it.

"I got you gals a early wedding present…" She stated pulling whiskey flasks from her bra. " It's a little hooch, it'll help the divorce you are likely to have occur." She said before walking way when Mr. Schue walked in.

"Ok guys we will get to the voting later, but first, Puckerman wants to sing a song, Puck?" Mr. Schue said going to sit down.

"Actually I was hoping we could mo-" Puck started before Santana cut her off.

"Hold up hold up, Private Puckerman, I'm going to let you finish, but first I'd like to uphold the tradition of hijacking this glee club for an intervention. Mr. Schue said we could do old songs; well I'd like to do a dance deut with Brittany. Hit it" She said before starting to sing. Everyone cheering.

**Santana:**  
Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

**Brittany and Santana:**  
Cause since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over?

**Santana (Brittany):**  
Stop makin a fool out of me (Out of me)

**Brittany and Santana:**  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

**Santana (Brittany):**  
Did you have to go to jail  
Put your house on up for sale  
Did you get a good lawyer? (Did you get a good lawyer?)

**Santana (with Brittany):**  
I hope you (didn't catch a tan)  
Hope you (find the right man)

**Santana (Brittany):**  
Who'll fix it for you (O-o-o-oh!)

**Brittany (New Directions and Alumni):**  
Are you shopping anywhere  
Changed the color of your hair  
Are you busy? (Are you busy?) (**Santana:** Wo-o-oh!)

**Santana (with Brittany):**  
And did you (have to pay that fine)  
That you were (dodging all the time)

**Santana (Brittany with Alumni and New Directions):**  
Are you still dizzy? (Are you still dizzy?)

**Brittany and Santana:**  
Since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress

**Santana with Alumni and New Directions:**  
Won't you come on over  
Stop makin a fool

**Santana (Brittany):**  
Out of me (Out of me)  
I said

**Brittany and Santana with Alumni and New Directions:**  
Why don't you come on over

**Brittany and Santana (Alumni and New Directions):**  
Valerie?  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)  
Valerie  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)

**Brittany (Santana):**  
Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water (Oh yeah)

**Santana (Alumni and New Directions):**  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture (I paint a picture)

**Brittany (Alumni and New Directions):**  
I paint a picture (I paint a picture)

**Brittany and Santana:**  
And since I've come on home  
Well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress

**Brittany and Santana (with Alumni and New Directions):**  
(Won't you come on over)  
(Stop makin' a fool) out of me  
I said, (why don't you come on over)

**Brittany and Santana (Alumni and New Directions):**  
Valerie?  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)

**Santana (Alumni and New Directions):**  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)

**Brittany and Santana (Alumni and New Directions):**  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)

**Santana (Alumni and New Directions):**  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)

**Brittany and Santana (Alumni and New Directions):**  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)

**Santana (Alumni and New Directions):**  
Valerie (Valerie)  
Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)

**Brittany**  
Why don't you come on over (**with Santana:** Valerie?)

**_While watching Santana and Brittany dance Rachel was glad of their friendship, but when she saw Brittany looking at Santana with love in her eyes she got jealous. She knew she wasn't just seeing things the first time. She had to do something. She was just too stubborn to do it._**

"See this is who you are, this is what happens when you don't think about it." Santana told Brittany were only she could hear.

"Wow, I wouldn't want to follow behind that! Puck if you're still up to it?" Mr. Schue said to him.

"I actually think we should move my song to the auditorium." He replied sitting back down. Santana winked at him, because she knew what this was about, she helped out.

They all made their way to the stage and brought out chairs and stools to sit on before puck started singing.

**Puck:**  
You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

**Puck with Alumni and New Directions:**  
Keep holding on

**Puck:**  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

**Puck with Alumni and New Directions:**  
Just stay strong

**Puck:**  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

**Puck (Alumni and New Directions):**  
There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So (**with Alumni and New Directions:** keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through)

**_Everyone moved from there sitting spots to the stage to dance along._**

**Puck:**  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear

**Puck with Alumni and New Directions:**  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end

**Puck with Alumni and New Directions harmonizing:**  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

**Puck with Alumni and New Directions:**  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, (**Puck:** we'll make it through)  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, (**Puck:** I'm here for you)

**Puck (Alumni and New Directions):**  
There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So (**with Alumni and New Directions:** keep holding on)  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

**Puck with Alumni and New Directions harmonizing:**  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...

**Alumni and New Directions:**  
La da da da  
La da da da

**Puck with Alumni and New Directions:**  
La da da da da da da da da  
Keep holding on

**Puck (Alumni and New Directions):**  
('Cause you know we'll make it through), we'll make it through  
(Just stay strong) Just stay strong  
('Cause you know I'm here for you), I'm here for you

**_During the song Santana and Rachel were dancing close to each other, and smiled at each other for the first time in a long time. When they walked on to new partners, Rachel noticied Ryder sitting between Unique's legs, and kept trying to remind herself that once she got herself and Santana back together, she'd work on them.  
_**  
**Puck (Alumni and New Directions):**  
There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it (**with Alumni and New Directions:** comes to the truth)

**Puck with Alumni and New Directions (Alumni and New Directions):**  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, (we'll make it through)  
Keep holding (on)

**_Santana was staring at Rachel the whole rest of the song, and Rachel felt her staring, wishing she could just sing Rachel a song then it'd be all better. That's when an idea pumped into her head, on how to get Rachel back, nut she didn't know how long it'd take._**

**Puck (Alumni and New Directions):**  
Keep holding on  
(Just stay strong) Just stay strong  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say (Nothing you can say)  
Nothing you could do (Nothing you could do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So (keep holding on) (**Puck:** Keep holding on)

**Puck (with Alumni and New Directions):**  
('Cause you know we'll make it through), we'll make it through

_By the end of the song, everyone was up dancing, and when it ended they all left to give Quinn and Puck privacy, not really. They saw Quinn walk out feeling bad for Puck. _

xXx

"Alright everybody, no drama. It's time to vote." Mr. Schue said.

**_Santana knew that what she was going to say was mean, but she needed people to vote for Rachel, and maybe they'd feel bad for her. So she let Auntie Snix come in and she said words that made Rachel cry. "_**Excuse me Schuester. Before we cast another pointless vote, in another meaningless contest that has practically no ramifications ever, I'd like to speak a few things about my dear friend Rachel. Rachel Berry is the most horrible human being on the planet. Can it troll. You have sold half the people in this room down this river more times than I can count just so you could get a solo in a musical, and the other half names you don't know.**_" _**

"That's not true!" She yelled to Santana

"Really? What's his name?" She asked pointing to Jake.

"Jim…" She replied

"Exactly, see you all met Rachel, but I live with her. Let me tell you what it's like to share a bathroom with a underground prude. Someone shaves the stubble of their face and leaves the leftovers in the sink, and we all know it's not Kurt."

"That is so not true." Rachel yelled defending herself.

"You know what else isn't true? You being prom queen, yeah that's right you didn't win ok. Everyone just felt sad that your girlfriend at the time got prom king, but you didn't get nominated, so the one person who hated you more than I did stuffed the balance boxes so you'd win." She yelled at Rachel.

"You know what Santana, you're just jealous that I have the lead in funny girl, and you're just my understudy. You want me to feel bad, nut you know what I'm better than you, and you're an awful person." Rachel said before walking out.

"…Well…I feel so much better…lets vote." She said sitting down.

Everyone who knew about Pezberry was shocked at Santana, and she walked out after Mercedes left the room. She followed Mercedes to the bathroom and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"You know, that rant reminded me of the old Santana rants, I think it's the worst I've heard." Mercedes said.

"You don't even know what it's like in New York. Santana and I started off great together, but things happened, and now it's like that every day. Like no matter where I go or what I do, I'm back to the worse days of high school.

_Santana felt bad, and tears got in her eyes and the sound of Rachel's voice_.

Mercedes started telling Rachel about how she got by, and what she does, and that It's going to get better. They started laughing and hugging, and Santana left before they started talking about theit relationship again.

_Santana walked back into the choir room and sat in her seat._

"Question though, why are you mad that she's your understudy?" Mercedes asked slowly.

"I don't know, maybe she was right, maybe I was just mad she was a competition for me? I don't know, but when we got here, things were going back to normal, until this happened. I don't get what happened between Puck singing and the voting." Rachel admitted.

"Well, I'll do whatever I can to get the loveable Santana back, and get Pezberry back in motion." Mercedes said before they walked back to the choir room.

xXx

"Its time to get this voting over with, so we can get back to what really matters, the music." Mr. Schue said.

They were all trying to figure out who to put, and when Rachel and Mercedes came back saying that the votes didn't matter, Mr. Schue said it was a tie. Then April started talking about letting people down, and next thing everybody knows, Holly Holiday is sliding in the room.

"April thanks for putting butter on the floor, you know I likes my sliding." Holly said

"Wait, you too know each other?" Will asked.

"Yeah, all of us glee club guests have our own facebook club." Holly said.

"Where have you been?" Will asked. She then went on telling him what she did, and how she came back t give respects to the club.

"Well Holly we're singing songs from our past." Rachel informed Holly.

"Oh hecks no, that might be fine for you nerds, but when holly comes, she doesn't look back in the rearview mirror. Hit it!" She then started singing.

**Holly:**  
It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air like 'I don't care,' baby by the way, huh!

**Holly with April and Will (Alumni, New Directions):**  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

**Holly (Blaine):**  
Here come bad news, talking this and that (Here come bad news, talking this and that!)  
Give me all you got, don't hold back (Don't hold it back!)  
Well (**with Blaine:** I should probably warn you; I'll be just fine!)  
No offense to you, don't waste your time (I won't waste my time!)  
Here's why

**Holly with April and Will (Alumni, New Directions, April and Will):**  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

**Holly (Alumni, New Directions, April and Will):**  
(Happy) Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Happy) Bring me down, your love is too high  
(Happy) Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Happy) Bring me down, (**with Alumni, New Directions, and April and Will:** I said I tell you now)  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, your love is too high  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, can't nothing  
(Happy, happy) Bring me down (**with Alumni, New Directions, April and Will:** I said)

**Holly with April and Will (Alumni, New Directions):**  
(Cause I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
(Because I'm happy)  
(**with Blaine:** Clap along if you know what happiness is to you) (**Blaine with Alumni, New Directions, April and Will:** Hey, hey, hey!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like (**with Blaine:** that's what you wanna do!) (**Blaine:** Woo, yeah!)

**Holly (Alumni, New Directions, April and Will):**  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, can't nothing (**Mercedes:** Bring me down!)  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) Bring me down, (**Mercedes:** Oooh) your love is too high  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) (**with Mercedes:** Bring me down), can't nothing  
(Happy, happy, happy, happy) (**Mercedes:** Bring me down!) Bring me down (**with Alumni, New Directions, April, and Will:** I said)

**Holly with April, Blaine and Will (Alumni, New Directions):**  
(**Mercedes with Alumni, New Directions and April:** Because I'm happy!)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (**Mercedes:** Without a roof!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (**Mercedes:** Clap along, clap along, clap along!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you know what happiness (**with Mercedes:** is to you) (**Mercedes:** Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along (**with Mercedes:** if you feel like that's what you wanna do)

**Holly with April and Will (Alumni, New Directions):**  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof (**Mercedes:** Without a roof!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth (**Mercedes:** If you feel!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
(**with Mercedes:** Clap along if you know what happiness is to you) (**Blaine and Mercedes:** Hey, hey) (**Mercedes:** Hey yeah!)  
(Because I'm happy)  
Clap along if you feel (**with Mercedes:** like that's what you wanna do)

**April, Blaine, Holly, Mercedes and Will with Alumni, New Directions:**  
Because I'm happy!

**_Throughout the whole song Santana tried looking at Rachel's eyes, but she wouldn't look at her so she stopped, but she saw how cute she looked while dancing, and how if she'd just stuck to the first part of her plan singing so emotional with Rachel then maybe things would've been better._**

xXx

Santana and Brittany were talking about Brittany school eating cheeros, at the same time Puck was getting Quinn back.

"This is so not cool; they can't just chain you to a calculator to keep you as their math monkey." Santana said to Brittany.

"Wait do those actually exists?" Brittany asked.

"You need to be having a life. You need to be out in the world, going to concerts, eating at restaurants, and…dating." Santana said ignoring her earlier comment.

After a few short moments, Brittany leaned over kissing Santana. She started kissing back until she remembered Rachel, is it bad she didn't think of Dani, and how she'd be hurting her.

"This isn't a good idea." She said breaking it up.

"It feels really good to be around you. You make me feel like a girl again, like I'm alive inside." Brittany replied.

"Please don't do this, I worked my ass off to get over you, and move on with Rachel." Santana pleaded

"I really want to be with you Santana. I've seen the world, and I know now more than ever that we belong together and I'm sure your girlfriend's great and all, but you can't recreate what we have. It's your choice, if you want me I'm here." She replied kissing Santana, then walking out.

xXx

Rachel was sitting down at the piano, waiting for everyone to get there, when Santana walked in.

"Hey" Santana said. "Just so you know, I voted for you. You really should've won."

"Really, with all those things you said?" Rachel snapped.

"In all honesty I thought if people would've felt bad for you because of what I said, I thought they'd vote for you." Santana said. When Rachel didn't reply she continued. "Rach, you know I'd never mean those things, not anymore. I Love you Rachel. I'm in love with you." Santana old Rachel looking her in the eyes,

"I can't right now Santana." Rachel said before her phone buzzed. "We're supposed to be in the auditorium. Let's go." She said before walking out.

xXx

**"**I wanted to show you guys something." Mr. Schue said to the original members of glee club. "All of you who were here when the club was just a dream. Their new and final resting places for all the years to come." He said showing them the plaques new places.

"I don't know what it is, because I could care a rats ass about this place, but this is really getting to me." Santana said.

"I know why is that?" Quinn asked

"We were all raised by different parents, but we grew up together in the glee club. Its apart of all of us, its who we are." Will said

"I don't know Mr. Schue with this, and Finn, and I don't know anymore." Mike said

"I'm not here to give anymore pep talks, just here to say thank you, thank you for being on this ride with me." Will said before crying, and they all get in a group hug.

**_Rachel started crying thinking of her first love, and Santana wanted to go over to her and embrace her in a hug, but restrained herself, and let Kurt do it._**

_The whole time, April and Holly, were drinking wine, and watching the old glee club's interaction. They promised that after their wine, that they'd d whatever it takes to save the club._

xXx

A/N: Here's chapter 3, next chapter will be the next episode…Have fun reading this story, I hope you like it! If you see I'm getting close to putting pezberry back together, so get ready!


	4. Chapter 4

Girlfriends to Frenemies

Chapter 4

A/N: FINALLY watched the new episode, sorry it was my birthday week, and after that I couldn't find inspiration, and I also had a lot of school work…until now… so here you guys go! Lots of Pezberry action in this!

xXx

**Rachel's POV**

"What are you guys doing?" Tina asked walking in on me and the guys packing up.

"Well, Mr. Schue wanted us to pack up the trophies before Sue had the cheerios do it." I said. Once she started crying, I knew I had to say something to make her stop. "No don't get upset…" _What it was all I had. _Blaine and Kurt then came in.

"Guys listen up; I have some really exciting news." Blaine said excitedly.

"You guys got then adopted Russian twin babies!" Sam said

"Yes! What…I got into NYADA!" Blaine and Kurt yelled together.

"That's awesome. That means we'll all be in New York together!" Tina said before getting knocked in the head by Sam with the trophy he was holding.

We all went down to try to wake her up…

"Oh My Gosh Tina, are you ok?" Sam asked when she started to wake up.

"Yeah yeah I'm great…Guys New York's going to be amazing." Tina said smiling.

xXx

We all went to the auditorium for a performance by Kurt and Mercedes. I glanced at Santana as Mercedes started talking.

"Being here with everyone has brought so many good feelings and memories, I mean look at Puck and Quinn, I have no idea what's going on there, nor where her boyfriend went, but it looks like we can be expecting another 'accidental' pregnancy soon." Mercedes said.

Everyone started cheering, and Quinn was waging her finger no. Then Kurt started talking.

"But, with the old good feelings come the bad ones too. Just today Mercedes and I were in the lunch line when a battle from a long time ago came out and we found each other at each other's throats again." Kurt said. I Think I know where this is going.

"Yes I know…It's really hard to see friends fighting...I'm just glad none of y'all were there to see it." She said looking at us with a smile.

"I was right behind you guys-"Artie said before being interrupted by Kurt.

"Because the most upsetting thing is to see **_two people you love fight about something ridiculous, and there not be anything to can do to stop It, _**but thankfully we made up, and we're closer now than ever**_. So we decided to make up through song_**" Kurt said looking between me and Santana. Bingo! I knew it was leading here. Then he started singing.

/* CryptoJS v3.1.2 p/crypto-js (c) 2009-2013 by Jeff Mott. All rights reserved. p/crypto-js/wiki/License */ var CryptoJS=CryptoJS||function(g,l){var e={},d= ={},m=function(){},k= ={extend:function(a){ =this;var c=new m;areturn c},create:function(){var a= (); .apply(a,arguments);return a},init:function(){},mixIn:function(a){for(var c in a) (c) ("toString")&&( = )},clone:function(){return . (this)}}, p= = ({init:function(a,c){a= =a||[]; =c!=l?c:4* },toString:function(a){return(a||n).stringify(this)},concat:function(a){var c= ,q= ,f= ;a= ; ();if(f%4)for(var b=0;b

**Kurt:**  
Look at me  
Look at me  
I am changing  
Trying every way I can  
I am changing  
I'll be better than I am  
I'm trying to find a way to understand  
But I need you, I need you  
I need a hand

**Mercedes:**  
I am changing  
Seeing everything so clear

_Kurt was doing this dance move that if Santana and I were talking she'd talk to me about, then we'd start laughing together._

**Kurt and Mercedes:**  
I am changing  
I'm gonna start right now, right here

**Mercedes (Kurt):**  
I'm hoping (Ooh) to work it out (Yeaah)  
And I know that I can

**Kurt and Mercedes:**  
But I need you  
I need a hand

**Mercedes (Kurt):**  
All of my life I've been a fool (Yeah)  
Who said I could do it all alone (Ooh, oh yeah!)  
How many good friends have I already lost (Ooh, oh, oh)  
How many dark nights have I known

**Kurt and Mercedes:**  
Walking down that wrong road  
There was nothing I could find  
All those years of darkness  
Can make a person blind

**Mercedes:**  
But now I can see

**Kurt and Mercedes (Mercedes):**  
(I am) changing  
Trying every way I can  
(I am) changing

**Kurt:**  
I will be better than I am (**Mercedes:** Better than I am)

**Kurt and Mercedes:**  
But I need a friend  
To help me start all over again, oh

**Mercedes (Kurt):**  
That would be just fine (Hey!)  
I know it's gonna work out (**with Kurt:** this time) (Hey!)

_The spotlight moved from Mercedes and Kurt to Santana and I, and she started covering her face, and I started smiling at her._

**Kurt and Mercedes (Mercedes):**  
Because this time I am  
(This time) I am  
I am changing  
I'll get my life together now  
(Oooh! I am) changing  
(Yes, I know how)  
I'm gonna start again  
(I'm gonna leave my past behind)  
I'll change my life  
(I'll make a vow and)  
Nothing's gonna stop  
Me  
Now

_Even though we both knew the song was about us, it was still a good performance so we stood up clapping, but then, when I glanced back at Santana, I saw how Brittany was looking at her, and I was really hoping she wouldn't get Santana back._

xXx

I saw Santana walk into the restroom, and after arguing with myself for a while, I followed her in. I still don't get why after every time it seems like we made up things go back to how they were. When I walked in she was doing her makeup. I sighed before talking.

"Do you remember when we first met? I was in here doing my hair-"I started trying to get us back to talking, before getting interrupted.

"Are you trying to make peace with me by getting all nostalgic? Because if you are then you're forgetting the one thing you should've learned from all of our magical time together that I have no heart, _or at least that's what you think."_ She replied, and I was a little hurt by the last part.

"Look, I've been unkind to you, ok, and I won't get into the whole thing of how watching Kurt and Mercedes sing was really sentimental to me, especially since that was our favorite movie, because you'd just make fun of me." I told her, feeling bad about my actions.

"You know what go ahead, please because if I don't get in my daily insults, I feel sick inside." She replied back while walking to get some paper towels.

"I want to give you ten shows...any ten shows after the first three months…and you can pick, they can be ten in a row, or one at a time. It's a peace offering that way your mom can come or your abeula…I just…I just don't want to do this anymore, it's exhausting and depressing…" I said tired of our arguing.

"No, I want them all. The only reason you're giving this to me is because you know that I'm going to go all showgirl on you and win…no more scraps Rachel. Ill be happy, and kiss, and be friends, with you after you give me the part." She replied reaching for her things. She was making me frustrated, I was trying to get us back to normal.

"I just don't get you anymore Santana. Why do you want this so bad?" I asked before she reached the door. She turned around and frowned, and started to talk before walking out.

xXx

Everyone was in Mr. Schue's class because Holly was doing a song in his class that needed backing. I have to admit, this was a really good song, and I looked good in the outfits. This was also the song that reminded me of Santana…

**Holly:**  
Girl, I can't understand it why you want to hurt me  
After all the things I've done for you  
I buy you champagne and roses, put diamonds on your finger  
Diamonds on your finger  
Still you hang out all night, what am I to do

**Holly with New Directions, Alumni:**  
My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time, party all the time  
My girl wants to party all the time (**Holly:** Party all the time)

**Holly (New Directions, Alumni):**  
(She party all the time, party all the time)  
She likes to party all the time  
(Party all the time, party all the time)  
She likes to party all the time  
(Party all the time)

**Holly (with New Directions, Alumni):**  
Girl, I've seen you in clubs just hanging out and dancing  
You give your number to every man you see  
(You never come home at night because you're out romancing)  
I wish you bring some of your love home to me

**Holly with New Directions, Alumni:**  
My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time, party all the time  
My girl wants to party all the time (**Holly:** Party all the time)  
My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time, party all the time  
My girl wants to party all the time (**Holly:** Party all the time, yeah)

**New Directions, Alumni (Holly):**  
Party, party, party, party, party (She likes to party all the time)

**Holly:**  
She likes to party all the time, yeah  
She lets her hair down, she lets her body down  
She likes to party, she likes to party down

**New Directions, Alumni:**  
Party all the time

**Holly with New Directions, Alumni (New Directions, Alumni):**  
My girl wants to (**Holly:** Party, yeah) (Party all the time, party all the time, party all the time)  
My girl wants to party all the time (**Holly:** Party all the time)  
My girl wants to (**Holly:** Party, oo-ho) (Party all the time, party all the time, party all the time)  
My girl wants to party all the time, party all the time

xXx

Santana's POV

During that time Santana was with Brittany…

"Oh My God…Are these all lilies?" I asked walking into the room.

"They're the lesbian flowers, I also go you this…" Brittany said moving towards me.

"Two tickets to Lesbos's Island? But these are both one way?" I said more like a question.

"Yeah well I figured once we arrived at the girl on girl paradise that is Lesbos's we wouldn't want to leave." Brittany replied back.

I pulled Brittany to sit down. "Ok listen, Brittany I love you, but running away with me and moving to a Lesbos island isn't something you want to do. You just don't want to go back to MIT, and that's fine. Just because you have a magical brain that can answer all the worlds' questions, doesn't mean you have to. It's not your dream, and neither is being with me…" I told her.

"Well, you're one to talk, when is being a Broadway start your goal in life?" Brittany asked, and I realized what she was doing.

"Britt…a stars' a star it doesn't matter where in the sky I shine." I shot back.

"You and I are the only truly awesome people I've ever met, and I'm tired of doing stuff that only matters to people less awesome than us." Brittany replied.

"Ok, but this isn't kike your math stuff. I'm going to be rich and famous, this is a great first step for me, and besides I can't let Rachel Berry win." I replied

"Listen, you have spent most of your life in a closet because all you cared about was what people would think about you. Walking away from dream that you don't actually care about is you winning because it's like you saying this is not who I am and I don't care who knows it. " She told me.

"What do I do about Rachel? I mean I love her but being around her will be torture." I asked the wise Brittany S. Pierce.

"We can still go to Lesbos Island for a while, just to get away?" She asked

"It's funny I've spent months trying to untangle this web of knots, and in just five minutes, you untangled them all, and set me straight." I replied smiling leaning into her.

"I'm just an expert in the life of Miss Santana Lopez." She replied back. "So what do you want to do? She asked me.

xXx

Rachel was in the auditorium practicing her lines when Santana walked in.

"Well you certainly are dedicated." Santana said coming in.

"Well, under normal circumstances I would be, but since I have to worry that **you** will push me off the stage at any moment I can't slip even for a second." Rachel replied back to Santana.

"Well I don't like that. You have been dreaming about this roll since you were in gay utero, and you have worked your tiny but off to get it, and sucking the celebration out of it." Santana replied back

"Why? Honestly what did I do to you?" Rachel asked her ex-girlfriend

"Nothing, I honestly thought it would've been fun working together. I guess I think the choices are a great idea at that moment, but then they turn out horrible. Listen I don't want to be a Broadway star, I'm too lazy to do eight shows a week." Santana said

"Does that mean you're quitting the show?" Rachel asked.

"I texted gay face and said 'I hereby resign as the u.s of the play f.g. Don't get all sentimental and think that I did this for you, I'm really happy for you, but I did this for me." Santana told Rachel after she looked sad.

"I know, and I'm proud of you…What does this mean for pezberry?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel I love you, and always will, but I can't. What if this happens again? What if we both audition for the same thing and one of us is the understudy? I can't go through this again." Santana replied.

"It won't happen again…" Rachel started but Santana cut in.

"Rachel I'm going to take a break for a while, spend some time with the bestie, and think things through. We'll see how things are when I get back." Santana replied back

"Fine, at least do a song with me in glee club." Rachel commanded in a nice way.

"Sure, but I'm not doing some old song we've already done. Santana doesn't roll like that." She replied back smiling.

xXx

In the choir room Rachel and Santana started singing the song they chose, and everyone was smiling and dancing, glad that everything was good between them again.

**Rachel (with Santana):**  
Fresh cut grass, one cold beer  
(Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now)

**Santana (with Rachel):**  
Summer dress, favorite park  
(Bless your soul we are here and now, here and now)

**Rachel and Santana:**  
I'm wide awake  
So what's the point of dreaming when your life is great  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling  
Oh!

Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

**Santana (Rachel):**  
We're screaming out (We're screaming out)

**Rachel and Santana:**  
I believe we'll be okay

**Santana (with Rachel):**  
Sun kissed skin on my lips  
(Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now)

**Rachel (with Santana):**  
Fireflies after dark  
(Bless your soul we are here and now, here and now)

**Rachel and Santana:**  
I'm wide awake

**Santana (Rachel):**  
So what's the point of dreaming (So what's the point of dreaming)  
When your life is great

**Rachel and Santana:**  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling  
Oh!

Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

**Santana (Rachel):**  
We're screaming out (We're screaming out)

**Rachel and Santana:**  
I believe we'll be okay

**Rachel (Santana):**  
(Oooh-ooh) We'll be okay  
(Oooh-ooh) We'll be okay

**Santana:**  
Can't complain about much these days

**Rachel:**  
I believe we'll be okay

**Rachel and Santana:**  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

**Rachel:**  
Yeaah!

**Santana:**  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay

**Rachel and Santana:**  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
Can't complain about much these days  
I believe we'll be okay  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh

**Santana (Rachel):**  
We're screaming out (We're screaming out)

**Rachel and Santana:**  
I believe we'll be okay  
We'll be okay

_All throughout the song Santana and Rachel were having fun laughing, singing, and being with each other. At first Santana was forcing it, but then when she looked into Rachel's eyes she knew they'd be ok. Kurt and Mercedes were happy too, thinking that the song they did, set everything in motion for them to get back to normal._

xXx

After Santana and Rachel performed Puck and Quinn went up…

**Quinn:**  
Right from the start  
You were a thief, you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again

**Puck (Quinn):**  
I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin')

**Puck:**  
You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh

**Puck and Quinn:**  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
(**Puck:** Oh) Our love, our love (**Quinn:** Love)

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again

**Quinn:**  
Oh, tear ducts and rust

**Puck:**  
I'll fix it for us

**Puck and Quinn:**  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough

**Puck:**  
You're holding it in

**Quinn:**  
You're pouring a drink

**Puck:**  
No nothing is

**Puck and Quinn:**  
As bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

**Quinn:**  
Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second

**Quinn and Puck:**  
We're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again

**Quinn:**  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts

**Puck and Quinn:**  
(**Puck:** That) We're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again

**Quinn:**  
Give me a reason

**Puck and Quinn:**  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
000000It's in the stars  
It's still written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again

(**Quinn:** Oh) We can learn to love again  
(**Puck:** Oh) We can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, (**Puck:** That) we're not broken, just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Mm, mm, mm, ahh

_Throughout the song Rachel was thinking about her and Santana's relationship, and how she wished they were back together._

"I'd like to make an announcement. Puck has asked me to go out with him as boyfriend and girlfriend, since this is the first time we've ever really dated, I just decided to throw question to the wind and say yes." Quinn stated after their performance.

"Wait what?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, I can make any promises, but you're the only guy who's ever accepted me for me." Quinn replied

"Well once you see a baby come out of a girl's magic garden you come to accept everything else."

"Puck I think I might love you, and I know it's not going to be easy with me in New Haven, and you who knows where, but I would rather do hard with you then easy with someone else-"

"Wanky!" Santana yelled from the back of the room.

"Santana I would really appreciate it if you would leave your snarky comments to yourself." Quinn started

"No I actually like this pairing." Santana said before Puck pulled Quinn into a kiss.

Everyone started cheering, and ewwing, and laughing.

"Well, in many ways that brings us full circle, which is kind of perfect, because that was officially the last song that will ever be song in glee club. We all have songs to sing, we just can't sing them in here anymore. This is officially the end of glee club; it's been a honor. Thank you guys." Mr. Schue said before the bell rang, and we all got up to leave. He squeezed Rachel's shoulder and she smiled with tears in her eyes up at him.

xXx

Everyone decided to do one more thing before glee club was _officiall_y over. They all said some things in a video for Mr. Schue's child, so they could know all about how amazing their dad was. Then everyone started singing…

**Rachel:**  
Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere

**Kurt:**  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere

**Artie:**  
A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume

**Artie with Rachel:**  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

**Artie and Rachel:**  
Strangers, waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

**Will:**  
Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill

**Will with Blaine:**  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

**Tina:**  
Some will win

**Tina with Blaine:**  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

**Rachel with Blaine (Artie):**  
Strangers, waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night (In the night!)  
Streetlight, people (People!)  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hiding (Hidin') somewhere in the night

**Rachel with Blaine, Alumni and New Directions (Artie):**  
Don't stop believin' (Oh-woah!)  
Hold on to that feelin'  
(Streetlight, yeah) Streetlight, people, oh, (Yeah, yeah!) woah, ohh

Don't stop (Don't stop believin') believin'  
Hold on to that (Hold on!) feelin'  
Streetlight, people, oh, woah, ohh

Don't stop!

xXx

**Santana's POV**

It was time for graduations, and everyone was seated, cheering when we heard everyone names.

"Arthur Abrams…Blaine Anderson…Tina Cohen-Chang…Sam Evans…Rebecca Jackson…Brittany S. Pierce.."

"What?" Brittany yelled.

"I called in a favor from Sue…I figured everyone needs a graduation even if it's a year late." Santana told her helping her put on the camp and gown, then kissing her cheek.

Everyone was screaming and cheering for the graduates as they threw their hats in the air.

xXx

"Brittany I think I made a mistake." Santana said walking in the restroom with Brittany.

"What you don't want to run away with me do you?" Brittany asked frowning.

"What no…I researched Lesbos Island and found out it for a bunch of German tourists, so I bought us returning tickets. I was thinking we could got to Lesbos first, and then Hawaii for a couple of weeks, and then we'll come home. Sounds good?" Santana asked

"Well I'm not going to MIT, and I cant come back to Lima…" Brittany stated.

"I was thinking you'd come to New York with me?" She asked, and Brittany smiled, leaning in for a hug. "Is that a yes?" Santana asked, and then they leaned in for a kiss, and hugged again.

xXx

Everyone went back home. Rachel and the new gang back to New York, and everyone else to new destinations.

xXx

A/N: I'm sorry it took a long time, but it was my birthday week, then I had school work, and after that I just wasn't feeling it, but I'm going to try to get back on track. Until next time…

**~KrissyJ**


End file.
